


Safe and Sound

by megan_peabody31



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Copyrighted Song, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Romance, Safe and Sound, Song - Freeform, Songfic, bit of romance, has anyone?, man i haven't written a songfic in ages, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_peabody31/pseuds/megan_peabody31
Summary: Branch wakes up screaming and crying a month after the almost successful Trollstice. Poppy does the only thing she knows will possibly make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic on AO3! I have been forcibly sucked into the Trolls fandom and I can't get out because of these two dorks in love. I was heavily inspired by Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I’ll have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life,” Creek explained through the bars of the cage. “So, in a way, you could say I’m doing this for you.”_

_Branch blinked. He was back in the cage. Trapped. They were all trapped. About to be served on a silver platter._

_This couldn’t be happening._

_“Where is that worthless scullery maid?” Chef’s voice boomed. “How dare she slack off? I’ll have to carry the trolls into the dining hall myself at this rate!”_

_Creek looked at her, and then back at Branch. The gray troll suddenly felt sick. “Wait,” Creek said. “That gray troll.” He pointed right at Branch. “He’s unhappy. He won’t taste good.”_

_Branch’s eyes widened as Chef’s big eye came down to his level. He stood as still as he could, not moving his hand off of Poppy’s shoulder. Poppy held onto him as well. Chef blinked a couple of times, then turned to look at Creek. “You’re right. He’s gone bad. I’ll have to kill him.”_

_This couldn’t be happening._

_Branch began to hyperventilate._

_“No,” Creek said. “I’ll keep a close eye on him. Let him enjoy the show.”_

_To his horror, Branch found himself being picked up by Chef’s large hand. “No!” He could hear Poppy and her friends screaming for him. He squirmed as he was brought close to Chef’s face._

_“You, my little troll,” Chef mused. “In return for me so willingly sparing your pathetic life, you will be front row seated at Trollstice tonight.”_

_“No!” Branch cried. They were so close to escape! This wasn’t supposed to happen. His entire village was going to die because him._

_Poppy was going to die because of him._

_In an almost eerie instance, he was suddenly in the castle dining hall. Dozens of bergens surrounded him, chanting and cheering as Chef rolled in the large pot._

_"Sire," Chef’s voice boomed. "I give you exactly what you asked for twenty years ago; true happiness in the form of Princess Poppy!"_

_"No!" He couldn't move. He was frozen in place and forced to watch Chef hand Poppy to King Gristle. She was screaming and wiggling in his grubby hand._

_"Poppy!"_

_This was his fault._

**_"Branch!"_ **

_He couldn’t save her. He couldn’t save anyone. His grandma, and now his entire species and- dare he say- friend._

_**"Why won't he wake up?"** _

_"I'm sorry, Poppy!"_

_**"Someone do something!"  
** _

_"I'm sorry!"_

_**"BRANCH!"** _

_Something grabbed his arm. He screamed and, a blind panic, swiped and attempted to fight back. A familiar voice made him freeze._

**_"Branch, open your eyes! It's okay!"_ **

Branch snapped open his eyes and gasped for air. He saw Poppy at his side with a scared look on her face. The rest of the Snack Pack surrounded him, looking scared as well. They all started talking at once.

“Oh my gal, Branch!”

“Are you okay?”

“You just started screaming.”

“And you wouldn’t wake up!”

Branch barely paid attention to them. His first thought was why on earth were his friends in his bunker sleeping with him? Memories flooded his mind and he remembered that he was at a sleepover that Poppy convinced him to join.

Poppy!

Branch turned and latched onto the pink troll next to him. He managed to say through his sobs, “P-Poppy! Y-you’re okay!”

"Me?" Poppy exclaimed. "You’re the one who was screaming in their sleep five seconds ago.”

“I… Poppy…” His face flushed a shade of dark blue. He clenched his eyes and buried his face into Poppy’s arms. Poppy was taken aback by this. This wasn’t the first instance in which he had broken down in front of her, but the way he clung onto her for dear life made her realize that something was definitely wrong. Something he wasn’t telling her.

Poppy embraced the blue troll. She drew him closer so that his face was in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair and looked up at her friends. “Guys, please give us some privacy,” Poppy said. “I got this.”

They seemed reluctant at first. They wanted to help Branch, but they saw the serious glimmer in Poppy’s eyes and understood. The group left the room.

“Branch, what happened?” Poppy asked. She stroked his hair in attempt to calm him enough to speak.

“Y-you… a-a-and the others… T-Trolls-stice,” He sobbed. “I c-couldn’t s-save you! I-I c-couldn’t save grandma… and then you! I’m sorry, Poppy!”

Poppy was already on the verge of tears from seeing her best friend in pain, but hearing what his dream was about initiated the first tear to roll down her cheek. She brushed it away though. She had to help her friend.

“Branch… Branch look at me,” She lifted his head so that his eyes met hers. “I’m right here. See? I’m okay, and so is everyone else! The bergens are our friends now, remember?” She smiled the best she could.

Branch looked into her eyes, but clenched them shut again. He sniffled. Poppy stared at him, desperately thinking of something, anything, that would calm him and show that she’s okay and everything will be alright. She shut her eyes.

Think… think…

A lost memory entered her brain. She remembered when she was little and she woke up crying, her dad would sing this beautiful song that would lull her to sleep in his arms. She sighed at the sweet memory, and opened her eyes.

“I’ll be right back, Branch.” She moved to stand up. Branch almost reached out for her but drew his hand back. He whimpered. “It’ll be okay, sweetie,” Poppy squeezed his hand. “I’ll be back in a sec.” Poppy darted out of her bedroom.

Her friends were sitting in the living room, in an anxious group hug. They dispersed when she ran by.

“Is Branch okay?” Biggie asked. He hugged Mr. Dinkles to his chest for comfort.

“He’ll be fine,” Poppy answered without looking up. She began digging through the large pile of her friends’ belongings. They all glanced at each other, confused.

“Poppy,” Cooper said. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my guitar,” She tossed a lone shirt over her shoulder. Her guitar was somewhere in that pile. She could vaguely recall placing it there shortly after the karaoke session a few hours prior.

Satin and Chenille chimed, “What for?”

“There was this song,” Poppy found her guitar. “This song my dad used to sing to me whenever I had a bad dream.” She stood. “I’m gonna sing it to Branch. It’ll help calm him.”

“What was he even dreaming about?” Suki asked.

Poppy gripped her guitar in hesitation. Should I tell them? She wondered. No, not the whole thing. Just enough to make them understand, she decided.

“He had a nightmare… about Trollstice.” She bit her lip. The room fell silent. They all simultaneously recalled the events of a few months ago that nearly cost them their lives. Even with the kindled friendship with the bergens, none of them could forget what happened.

Poppy allowed herself to remember the horrid feeling of hopelessness she experienced that day. Only for a moment though.

“Branch needs to know that everything is okay,” Poppy explained. “So I’m going to play this song for him. You guys mind helping me a bit?”

Immediately, they all chimed an answer of yes. Poppy sighed in relief and turned towards her bedroom. She went inside and froze. Branch was in a fetal position on his sleeping bag; sobs emitted from his throat. The pink troll briefly scolded herself for leaving him alone for so long. She sat beside him and pulled his head into her lap. She brushed his hair away from his face.

“If you don’t mind, there’s this song my dad used to sing to me whenever I had a bad dream,” Poppy reminisced with a fond smile. “I can sing it if you-”

“Please,”

Poppy glanced at Branch. She was startled by his gasp. She massaged his scalp and nodded. “Okay,” She began strumming a quiet melody. She opened her mouth- knowing the lyrics like the back of her hand- and she sang.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Poppy felt Branch relax and shift his head into a comfortable position on her lap. She hummed thoughtfully.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling._

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Poppy’s ears perked when she heard additional voices joining her. She turned and saw her friends hovering in the doorway. She smiled.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Branch was still as Poppy sang, but now he lifted his head from her lap. He allowed himself to smile and his chest ached with happiness. They were all right here with him. No one was going to be eaten. It was all a dream. It was going to be okay.

_Just close your eyes_

Poppy stared lovingly at Branch. He did the same. Their hearts skipped a beat.

_You’ll be alright_

Poppy pressed her forehead against Branch’s. He sighed.

_Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound._

The song ended with a quiet strum, and the room fell silent. The setting was almost too perfect to be interrupted. Branch had stopped crying completely. He had grown drowsy from Poppy’s singing but he had to say something before he fell asleep.

“Poppy?”

“Yes, Branch?”

“I… I love…” He panicked. He couldn’t do it. He could. He couldn’t.

He did.

"I love you.”

Poppy’s heart fluttered. She bit her lip to keep herself from squealing. “Oh Branch,” She sighed. “I love you too.” She kissed his forehead. She then guided him to lying on his back; finally, she laid down beside him, arms wrapped around his middle. Both trolls instantly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the room, the Snack Pack quietly celebrated their friends’ confessions without disturbing their sleep. Eventually the group tiptoed back into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

They would throw a full party for the happy couple in the morning.


End file.
